Each to their own
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Hermione and Harry give into their desires and enjoy their lives to the fullest after the war. Now the proud owners of a club that caters to a specific audience, how will the arrival of two men from their past affect their night? Warning: Not for everyone, BDSM themed, even if very lightly. Mature sexual content, you have been warned. HG/SS and HP/LM. R&R my lovelies! xx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My dearest readers, I am currently working on a new story but could not get this blasted (but admittedly hot) oneshot out of my head. Might be because I have watched way too much 'Queer as Folk' this weekend... Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little story and I would much appreciate any reviews and comments on how you found it. Happy reading and stay fabulous!**

**Always, **

**Raven **

Hermione smiled as she inhaled the tantalising scent of human skin, leather, smoke and fruit. The mass of writhing bodies upon the dancefloor, couples leaving with their partners, known and new, young and old, permanent and one-night-stands...all at one time during the night heading towards the back rooms of the club. Her club. Their club.

After the war, they have all struggled to come to terms with their lives, the seemingly endless loss, and most of all their future. Once you've lived every day as if it were your last, it was hard to return to something that only appeared to Hermione as a foreign concept these days. 'Normal'. Sometimes she wished the meaning of such a word was clear to her, other days she did not want to even hear it. But whether it was normal or not, this was her reality. Her life. One that she loved and never wanted to leave.

She had mourned her parents, who despite her best efforts died only a few days after the final battle. In a car accident, caused by a drunk driver. She had mourned the loss of her friends and loved ones. And so did Harry, the one person she always loved as only a best friend would, and could. First Ron abandoned them to ride out the tails of his fame as one of the Golden Trio, and once their plans and life choices became public knowledge, so did the rest of his family. It pained Hermione to know that if she met Molly on the street, the woman would most likely spit on her. But her pain was not her own, she felt it for Harry, who had believed the Weasley family as his surrogate one.

That's how it begun. In the months following the May final battle, Hermione the two of them mourned, they drank, they moved in together into Grimauld Place after the Order no longer needed it for headquarters. That is when the first accusations from Ron began, followed by Molly's not-so-subtle suggestions of how married life would suit Hermione, preferably with her son, and with a baby on the way soon.

Hermione snorted in a rather unlady-like manner and downed the rest of her whiskey, smiling at the beauty of what she now owned... She remembered the days as if it was yesterday, even though 5 whole years have passed. It started with a drink in the local pub, then a visit to the club, and soon she held the title of 'Magical Britain's Most Famous Bachelorette' for her excessive clubbing, always joined at the hip with her best friend. Harry could not seem to get enough. They survived, they could live, and so they did. All the things they missed out. Travelling, drinking, clubbing, their sex and love lives... they took the proverbial bull by the horns and went for it. A trip to Ibiza each year, a private stash of aged Whiskey at their home, those all came true.

But most importantly, they followed their desires. They enjoyed clubbing so much, they decided to buy one and make it to their preferred image. 'Leather' was the safest, cleanest and most accommodating environment for any Dom, Sub or Switch in the whole of London, if not in the whole of Britain. They had once stumbled upon a small club on a night out, and their world was opened up, for Harry on an imposing St. Andrew's cross. And for Hermione in the embrace of ropes. During the war, 'bondage' sounded like a curse to make them helpless. Now, it was the one thing that made them alive. And so Hermione, along with her best friend, decided to cater to the surprisingly large SM scene, transforming a fin de siecle slaughterhouse building into a state-of-art club with policies and private rooms for exploration. Their choices allienated them from the world and people they once knew, but the life they had now was their happiness.

"A frown. I don't like it. Did someone steal from the rack of fruit lube again?" Harry chuckled in her ear, making her jump.

"You of all people should know it's not a good idea to sneak up on me." she stuck her tongue out at the young man by her side.

Harry leaned against the railing of the private balcony to watch over the crowd with a smile. "Don't tell me you actually carry a wand on you. Where did you put it this time?" he inquired, his eyes searching for any holsters on her person. All he could see was a high waist pair of black leather shorts and a golden bustier top.

Hermione winked and waved her arm, the holster appearing on her thigh, along with her wand. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." she tutted. "I like the shirt, by the way." she winked.

Secretly, she rejoiced at the confidence Harry had gained in the past years. He was still short for a man, but his lean seeker built was stunning in a barely buttoned white shirt, and his slim hips encased in black leather trousers were surely what turned all the heads in the club.

"If I wasn't as queer as they come, you would be my first choice." he smiled, still appreciative of her beauty. He remembered the days when they could barely find anything to hold on their wafish figures, a product of the many months on the run. But now he could honestly say his best friend was most radiant. Her curves filled out, and her hair ever so wild curled in heavy ringlets to the middle of her spine.

"How comforting." she replied with a sarcastic little smile. "Anyone to your liking tonight?" she asked as they both scanned the crowd. They were known in the community as the owners of the club, word definitely traveled fast, and could take their pick on a nightly basis. But they had one rule that both held high in regard. 'No matter who you end up with tonight, be safe in all ways.'

"Not yet, but I'm sure there will be someone for you. Are you in the mood to hold the whip, or feel the ropes yourself tonight?" he asked with a wink. While he himself had his preferences clear, Hermione with her well-rounded character soon found out she never lasted long in one position. She enjoyed both dominating an obedient pet, and submitting to the skilled hands and paddle of a Master.

"It can go either way, depending on who charms me. You would have it much easier if you played by my book, you know. This way you just ended up being a bossy bottom." she teased. While Harry had to lead most of his life, when it came to his true desires, he preferred to submit himself to the pain and pleasure. He was however known for a particular spark that not every Master could appreciate, and he had long learnt to distinguish a Master who likes his submissives completely pliant, and those who knew how to enjoy his quirks.

Harry slapped her ass cheekily. "I've learnt from the best, the queen of all bosses." chuckling at her mock-scandalised gasp.

They accepted a shot each from the waiter and looked into the crowd. "It is a great turn out tonight. We should do these dancing nights more often." he suggested before suddenly tensing.

Hermione immediately looked at him in concern and placed a hand upon his forearm to soothe him. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded his head towards the entrance. "I can't believe it..."

Hermione followed his gaze to the two figures just handing their cloaks over the counter. One of them turned his head sideways and she gasped in surprise, her nails digging into Harry's skin. "Is that really..."

...

"Don't tell me you have forgotten the great joys of such an outing, old friend. I remember you clearly, back in the 80s when the Dark Lord was temporarily gone and we went to that small corner club. What was her name again?" Lucius drawled while he adjusted his belt in front of the mirror.

"How should I know? You honestly expect me to remember a chit from almost 20 years ago?" Severus asked, completely bored as he crossed his legs comfortably, leaning back in the armchair and sipping on the after dinner coffee. "She was quite courageous, I have to credit her for that. Not many were willing to try the first of the many swing designs." he added as an afterthought.

Lucius chuckled, looking at the dark man in the mirror. "I was hoping we could perhaps attempt to..recapture the old days, and the pleasures that come from such an outing." he said suggestively.

Severus' eyebrow almost met his hairline as he looked at the blond, noticing how he roamed with his gaze over the vast shirt selection. "What exactly are you implying?" he inquired monotonously.

"Come now, we are both still young. I am divorced, you never married, and we are both free to enjoy life to the fullest. I want to explore what London has to offer." he smirked and with a flick of his wrist a flier came sailing towards his old friend.

Severus picked it up and Lucius awaited his response as the dark onyx gaze swept over the page. "You have got to be kidding me. 'Leather'? How original." he drawled with an eyeroll, putting the leaflet down.

Lucius shrugged elegantly. "It's the new rage. Of course, as a connoisseur I wish to get a taste of the place. And you will come with me." he stated simply.

Severus chuckled humorlessly. "Oh I can just see a line forming, all the young people wanting to be dominated by the ex-Death Eaters." he drawled acerbically but was only met with laughter.

"Call them dunderheads but many are young, inexperienced and foolish enough to wish for the undertone of a different danger. We both know how to keep control and behave ourselves, but they don't know that about us. The only ones who could judge our code of conduct and experience would be our old playmates, and a lot of them have moved away from the London scene."

Severus scoffed. "Yes, because not everyone enjoys their slaves barely of age as you do, Luc."

Lucius turned around to face his friend and tutted. "Always such a pessimist my friend. I am sure we shall meet some of our..generation. What would a club be without seasoned Masters?" he quirked a brow and after a moment shook his head. "And what you are wearing will not do. Now, you can either cooperate, change and accompany me tonight, or I will immobilize you and, after selecting something of my choice for you to wear, float you into the club midair, on your back like a good little sub."

Severus scowled darkly. "Sometimes I wonder whether hexing you into oblivion would not make my life much easier." he grumbled, taking out his wand to change his traditional attire.

Lucius only chuckled. "Easier, yes. Entertaining, hardly." he replied and finally settled on a black silk shirt to contrast his colouring. There was only one thing he had forgotten to mention to his friend, and was glad for it. If Severus knew who owned the place, he would never have agreed to come...

...

Harry motioned for the bouncer by their door and instructed him to bring the two gentlemen up to join them. Hermione looked Harry questioningly. "You're not considering one of them I hope." she said sharply.

Harry watched the two men at the edge of the crowd and a lazy smile stretched across his lips. "One of them. I've always preferred blonds personally."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First your obsession with Draco in sixth year, and now you want to play with Lucius? Honestly Harry. You've already had two shots, and the unresolved tension from the war is still no doubt there. Playing does not mix well with drinking AND a Master you can hardly trust." she reasoned, but saw it was to no avail. Once Harry set his eyes on someone he liked, he was unstoppable.

"Relax Hermione. Was not Snape the only professor you have ever had a crush on?" he teased, taking her mind off himself and Lucius for the moment.

Hermione blushed but raised her chin defiantly. "Maybe, but he would hardly want to have anything to do with an ex-student. Not to mention I can't imagine him letting me tie him up."

"Then don't. Haven't you ever wondered how far the skills in his fingers reach, other than brewing potions?" Harry winked cheekily.

Hermione observed the men who were just joined by their security, taking in Severus' features. There was something about him that made her want to relinquish control. She could remember the days when his voice would make her shudder with pleasure, especially when he drawled the intelligent insults at a none-the-wiser student. Could she revisit her past and seek her pleasure from an ex-professor?

"Fine, I admit there is a certain appeal. But we haven't seen them in years, and I doubt they will be happy to see us." she said after a moment of consideration.

Harry chuckled and took a sip from his glass, not willing to disclose just yet how often he actually saw one of the men. "How about a game of cat and mouse?" he suggested, watching the sensual smile that spread across Hermione's lips.

"You're on. Malfoy is yours, I am surely still only a mudblood to him. And Snape is mine. Whoever gets to entice them into some fun wins. What are your terms?" she asked, turning to face her best friend.

Harry looked at the regal blond that was making his way through the crowd and felt his body beginning to respond to the strong set of his shoulders. Perhaps it wasn't fair to make such a bet with his friend, as he would personally have no trouble enticing Lucius, but he would play for now. "If I win, I get to choose the next destination for our summer holiday. I am tired of Ibiza, and knowing your choice, we would end up somewhere in Europe."

Hermione huffed slightly. "What's wrong with Europe?"

"Nothing, but I want to see the States. I want to see West Hollywood, New York and San Francisco. So if I win, I get to choose where we go. Take it or leave it."

She rolled her eyes at his reasoning, but contemplated her options. "If I win, you will agree to move out of that hovel and get a studio in London that we can remodel to our taste. I know we don't spend much time outside of the club, but I refuse to call Grimauld Place a home."

Harry grinned. "Fuck it, done." he said and shook her hand in agreement.

"Wait, what if we both score tonight?" Hermione asked, trying to avoid a hole in their deal. If the men didn't want to play, the bet would be invalidated, but something told her that perhaps they could both have their pleasure tonight.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, while he knew very well that would most likely be the case. "We'll make it a foursome."

Hermione raised a brow at his logic, but did not see a reason not to agree. They were hardly shy with each other and have shared play partners in the past. "Fine. But if Lucius so much as looks at me wrong, game's off."

Harry nodded and finished his drink. "Don't worry, I would never hazard with your life. You do that to yourself often enough, you minx." he teased just as the doors opened and their guests stepped onto the private balcony.

Lucius held in a chuckle at Severus' astonishment once he noticed who had summoned them. Neither of them have been to the club before, and while Severus had not seen either of his ex-students, Lucius smiled at young man across from him, knowing Harry did not expect him to show up here, so publically.

"Ah, look what the leash dragged in. Welcome to Leather, Lord Malfoy, Snape." Harry greeted them officially, motioning for the bartender to bring them drinks from their private bar.

While Severus momentarily remained in stunned silence, Lucius stepped forward and accepted the drink. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger." he acknowledged them both. "I hear your establishment is quite popular in selected circles." he complimented, while taking them both in.

He did not pay much attention to the Granger girl, well..woman now. She was pretty, but her beauty held no interest to him. His gaze focused on the Potter heir, his sharpened jaw and large green eyes, no longer hidden behind hideous frames. Most of his smooth young chest was on display for the world to see, and the slight perspiration from the warm setting clung to lightly tanned skin. Slim hips and long legs that Lucius imagined being wrapped around his waist tonight...

"We begun with simply catering to our own tastes, but the sortiment of our services quickly expanded with the advertising strategy we have selected. A man of your business background should understand our delight at the success." Hermione replied courteously, seeing there was no threat for the moment. Lucius appeared to be on his best behaviour. Her gaze shifted to the potions master who has remained silent so far.

She never thought the day would come when she saw the man out of his black teaching robes which earned him the bat reputation, but there was definitely something to say for dark blue. The shirt was well-tailored, fitting his lean but surprisingly strong built, the black slacks not surprising but elegant enough to make her appreciative of his looks. "By your astonishment, I presume you were not informed about us. Am I correct Professor?" she asked politely.

Severus managed to gather himself and cleared his throat before accepting the glass from the waiter and nodding. "It was a..spur of the moment decision on Lucius' part, to visit your establishment, Miss Granger. I have to say it is extraordinary." he complimented cordially, while looking at the woman that he once considered a bucktooth know-it-all.

The little defiant girl was gone and in her place stood a woman to rival all known depictions of Greek Goddesses. Her shapely thighs, full hips and rounded breasts were all on display in one way or another in that minimalistic attire, and Severus could not help himself but appreciate her beauty fully. He stepped closer and looked over the railing upon the dancefloor. "I have read that your establishments holds two separate areas."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "This is the main hall where we do either dancing nights, various artistic performances or presentations. If you look through there, you shall find an arched doorway. It leads to the private rooms, all fully equiped, including a small private bathroom for comfort. We have security in place of course to protect all participants, and a no sleeping policy. If a submissive needs extensive downtime after a session, we approve the requests of course." she explained. "Would you like a tour?" she suggested.

Severus looked at his friend who seemed to be engaged with the Potter brat, so he nodded his consent. "Very well, Miss Granger. Perhaps you can explain how you came to own a club, especially one so specifically oriented." he offered her his arm and she accepted as he led her away from the balcony to the lower floor.

Harry leaned his lower back against the railing as they shared a silent moment with Lucius over their drinks, before he could not hold himself from asking the blond. "So, what brings Lord Malfoy into my club?" he asked.

Lucius stepped closer and smiled. "Lord Malfoy remained at home, with his responsibilities and business, while I have decided to enjoy myself and rediscover the joys of this scene." he replied perfectly comfortably.

Harry's lips curled into a slight smirk. "Well if I am not speaking to Lord Malofy, who is the man that stands before me?" he asked. Before he knew what was happening, a strong arm shot around his waist and pressed their bodies close until he was engulfed in the spicy scent of Lucius' cologne.

"You may call me 'Sir' tonight, little one." the blond purred into Harry's ear, making him whimper in pleasure.

It has been two weeks since he had submitted to this man and while Harry enjoyed his free lifestyle, he found himself coming back to Lucius in for the past 6 months. There was something so magnetic about him, he could not help himself. "Why did you come here tonight?" he asked softly.

Lucius smirked. "I take it by your reaction that Miss Granger is unaware of our arrangement?" he asked, pressing the smaller man back against the railing, his large palm seeking a leather clad cheek to squeeze it tightly.

Harry gasped, his arm reaching to hold onto the man's biceps instinctively. "Not yet... I was planning to tell her soon maybe..if our arrangement held firmly."

Lucius hummed, his nose skimming over the young man's throat to breath in his tantalising scent. "I have decided perhaps it was time I joined you in your play ground."

"And Snape?" Harry asked shakily, his skin always much sensitive in the man's embrace.

"Severus could use a little distraction himself. Perhaps Miss Granger could give him a reason to come back to your establishment?" Lucius breathed against a beautifully shaped collarbone,, licking over it sensually.

Harry rubbed his aroused body against the man, showing him just how much he was affected by his touches. "She does...still own her Hogwarts uniform.." he breathed a little unsteadily when Lucius' hand slipped into his trousers to caress the skin his pert ass.

Lucius chuckled. "Knowing Severus he will be delighted... Now, enough of this pointless chatter. You will show me a room where I can have you to my pleasure." he said and stepped back, only to retrieve a shrunk box from his pocket, handing it over to the young man.

Harry opened it and the box returned to its previous size, along with the soft lamb leather collar inside it. The collar that Lucius got for him a few months ago for use during their sessions. He put it on, instantly relishing the restriction, and bowed his head to his part-time Master. Lucius pulled him close to his side and pressed a kiss to his cherry lips. "Lead the way before I add ten more strokes of the paddle for each of your cheeks." he instructed sensually, chuckling softly as Harry grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs to his private play studio.

...

Hermione unlocked the door on her private room and held it open for Severus to walk in first before following him inside. "This is my private play room. While I don't shy from using the other ones on occasions, I only take experienced players here, as all that caters to my own desires is here." she explained.

Severus looked around the spacious room while he sipped on the last of his whiskey. Plush armchair, bed, a good quality swing, a metal frame for suspension, and a whole wall lined with ropes of different colours and thickness, whips, paddles, canes, toys... "You have quite the collection." Severus remarked, noticing a small clothing rail that held several outfits, one of them surprisingly her school uniform.

Hermione smiled. "We invested a lot into this business, but all of it was returned in a matter of months. We have been in quite some profit in the past 3 years, and so Harry and I have decided to invest in ourselves." she explained.

Severus placed his glass down and stepped closer to the swing, running and appreciative hand over the firm leather. "Is there a reason why you have showed me your private rooms, Miss Granger?" he asked, his piercing gaze focusing on her yet again.

Hermione hid her shudder well, but perhaps not well enough for the man's skills. He was both an ex-spy, and apparently a seasoned Master. She could feel his power when standing near his person, one she always have but never could explain in her youth as this lifestyle was foreign to her then. Now however, he could detect his nature much better. "You asked for a tour, and this was the last room to show you." she answered evenly.

Severus noticed her response to both his person, and his tone, finding it surprisingly pleasing to see such a strong-headed witch affected by his presence. Perhaps he could explore that with this young woman, just once. "Tell me Miss Granger, how long have you fantasized about being taken like a naughty little girl..by one of your professors?" he asked softly, yet clearly as he took measured steps towards her.

Hermione watched his approach, his elegant movements reminding her of a panther stalking his prey. "How did you come to such a conclusion, sir?" she asked, realising only too late the double manner in her words. She was so used to calling him 'Professor' or 'Sir', that now outside of Hogwarts she struggled as to what she should call him. It was only too easy returning to the old ways, and by the glint in the man's eyes, his thoughts mirrored her own.

"Do not take me for a fool, Miss Granger. Tell me, which professor did your pretty little head create fantasies about?" he asked, circling her still form until he was facing her once more.

She shuddered subconsciously under the intensity of his gaze, but remained silent, refusing to answer his question. Severus noticed her behaviour and smirked slightly. Those who attempted to top from the bottom often turned out to be more comfortable switching their roles. But there was no way this little girl would over power him if they were to play, especially after seeing the uniform she kept here.

"Hmm...you remain silent. Then let me answer you a different question." he begun circling her again, taking his time to appreciate her appearance and her subconscious stillness. "Did you bring me here to play, Miss Granger?"

His voice so close to her ear, his warm breath caressing her lobe...it was almost too much. Hermione decided not to fight her instinct anymore, and finally submitted to the man's wishes. "Yes, sir."

Severus hummed, knowing he was in for a long night if she agreed to his wishes. "How do you prefer your submission, Miss Granger?" he asked, standing in front of her once more.

Hermione lowered her gaze, but her chin remained raised proudly. "With my pleasure, sir." she answered softly.

Severus' smirk stretched even further at her admission. He was in for a long night indeed, and he would make her fantasies come true, along with satisfying his own needs. "Your safe word?" he inquired next.

Hermione's gaze flickered to his for a moment before lowering again. "With a Master I do not know yet, I prefer to use the colour system, sir." she explained.

Severus nodded. "Very well. Answer me now then, what is your safe word?"

"Red, sir." she answered automatically.

"Good. remember it, but I promise you it will not be necessary tonight, Miss Granger." he whispered to her ear before stepping away and walking to the wall, deciding what to use first on this naughty school girl. "You will strip and put on your uniform, Miss Granger. And do not keep me waiting."

...

"Fuck..." Harry whimpered, the way Lucius was possessing him inside and out was making his knees quake. His back was whipped, his cheeks red from the wooden paddle and the man was taking him like a demon, touching him so intimately he wanted to cry with joy.

"Do not cum yet little one...don't you dare..." Lucius growled into his ars, his hands tightening on the young man's hips. He was quite the vision, perspiration glistening upon his smooth reddened skin, the firm leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling stretching him high and taunt.

Harry's whimpers and moans of pleasure were gaining in pitch. He was so close, so ready to let go. "Please may I come, sir? Please?" he started begging, hoping Lucius would relent.

But the man was a sadistic bastard and wound a hand in his dark locks, tugging on them to turn his head to the side. "Not yet...And...if you do...there will be consequences.." he growled, angling his hips until Harry was positively writhing in his restraints, knowing he had hit the most sensitive bundle of nerves.

The brunet was struggling, torn between his need and Lucius' command. "Oh fuck, Lucius! Please let me cum..LET...ME CUM...PLEEAASE!" he screamed as Lucius hit his prostate upon every single hammering thrust.

Feeling himself close to release, Lucius grabbed a hold of the boy's hips tighter and speed up his thrusts. "Come for me...on my cock alone...NOW!" he all but roared as he exploded inside the tight heat of the brunet's channel.

Harry screamed as he was filled with the hot seed, the sensation finally sending him over the edge as he was blinded by pleasure comparable to nothing of this world. He came to a few minutes later, lying comfortably on the silk sheets, Lucius massaging his sore shoulders gently.

"Welcome back." the blond nipped at his ear before pressing a glass of water to his lips, to refresh the young man.

Harry drank thirstily before stretching a little and flopping back to the man's arms. "Hmmm...you fuck like a God." he chuckled.

"I've been told as such on several occasions. How is your back? Does it need healing?" he asked, knowing his hand was a bit heavy with the whip this eve.

Harry but shook his head. "Leave it, I enjoy the sting. Hermione will tend to it later to prevent infection." he promised.

Lucius remained quiet a moment, carding his fingers through the damp dark locks of his Sub. "You know, I could be the one taking care of it." he said softly.

Harry turned around in his embrace, hissing slightly as one of his reddened cheeks brushed against the coarse hair on Lucius's thigh. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my little incubus, that I could collar you permanently. And give you the right and honour of calling me 'Master'." he explained.

Harry contemplated his offer a moment longer, his fingers playing with the metal ring in his collar. "I prefer my submission with my pleasure, but I cannot promise you such in everyday life." he answered carefully.

Lucius nodded. "I would not ask such of you. Why would I wish for your complete submission when I enjoy the untamed side of you?" he chuckled.

Harry smiled and rewarded the man for his thoughtfulness with a deep kiss, before settling back into his arms. "Alright, let's do it. But I want a luxurious collaring ceremony." he pouted.

"Done." Lucius chuckled and held the boy closer in their rest.

...

Hermione was in heaven. Bent over the desk, her shirt torn, pressed skirt raised to her waist and cheeks so warm she wondered how many more paddles she could endure before it drove her mad. They have been at it for a few hours now with small breaks, and she could still feel the ropes from the last part of their session. hopefully they would leave marks around her wrists, something she could admire over breakfast in a few hours.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sensation of two long fingers sliding inside her wetness, making her gasp in the sudden pleasure. Not once did the man take his own pleasure from her tonight. He teased, touched, licked, paddled, he rocked her world three times to the point where she thought her legs would completely give out on her if she tried to stand. But he held back, and for that she admired him. He was proving to be quite the master of Dominance.

"You are so wet I can see you dripping down your thighs..." he whispered into her ear, the soothing baritone making her core twitch with anticipation.

Entirely too soon however he pulled out and she felt a light breeze caress her intimately, before the leather kissed her little button of pleasure and she had to grit her teeth to not beg for more. She rarely begged, even under the hands of the most skilled, but he was driving her crazy with both need and sensory overload.

"You have been such a naughty girl, Miss Granger. You understand this detention is entirely necessary." he continued speaking, making her shudder in delight.

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry sir." she answered shakily, only to gasp as he pinched her clit once more.

"I bet you are, Miss Granger. But how do we make sure you do your homework next time?"

He was entirely too close. She could feel the caress of his shirt on her back, the sound of a lowering zipper bringing her out of her haze. He was giving in, she found finally get to feel her professor punishing her the way she had always fantasized. He was so near, she could feel the velvety head pressing against her dripping core, not an inch separating them. Anticipation filled the air before he finally pressed inside, inch by torturous inch, filling her to the brim. Her eyes rolled back into her skull before she gave herself over to the pleasure.

...

The crowed was gathered once more on the dance floor, their clubbing night an obvious success even when repeated. Hermione leaned against the railing and observed quietly, glass in hand and one man in particular on her mind. everything appeared the same, but she knew she was changed by last night. She could barely sit down, and her wrist rope burns were displayed proudly for the world to see. Judging by the state of her best friend, Harry himself had a great time last night.

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" speak of the devil and he appeared by her side.

She raised a brow at the bottle of water in his hand but did not comment. "Waiting."

"What for?" Harry asked, looking over the crowd.

Hermione smiled and pointed her finger at the entrance. Two men entered, handing their cloaks over the counter and immediately turning to look at the balcony. Hermione smiled at the dark man, calling him forth with her smile, Lucius hot on the man's heals to get to his own pet.

Harry chuckled by her side. "I take it your night went well?"

"I take it you will soon explain to me how long you have actually been shacking up with Lucius." she countered with a teasing smile.

Harry scratched the back of his head, one of his nervous gestures. "Yeah, about that..."

Hermione just chuckled. "Save it for brunch tomorrow. Coffee and croissants. Deal?" she suggested, as they haven't really gotten to see each other the whole day after their spectacular night. Harry nodded his consent happily, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

They were just joined by the man when Hermione turned to her best friend with a devious grin. "Speaking of deals, how about that foursome?" she asked.

**THE END.**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. This story is of course not for everyone, so I hope it at least reached those who are familiar with the lifestyle. Much love! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I said there won't be any more chapters for this story but there were wishes for a continuation, so here is a little tantaliser for the senses. I hope you enjoy this little extra adition! Much love,**

**Raven**

* * *

Hermione apparated silently into one of the quiet back streets near South London Gallery, heading for one of her most favourite cafés. Peckham's No.67 always had a wonderful selection for weekend brunch, and after their meal Harry would usually join her for an hour in the gallery before getting back to the club to begin preparations for the next night. She chose a table a little away from the crowd and carefully sat down, keeping her features neutral even though her cooling muscles protested and the bruises ached uncomfortably. But Merlin were they worth it...

A waitress came round and handed Hermione a menu, which she perused silently while she tied her still wet hair up in a messy bun. While Harry was saying goodbye to Lucius, she snuck into the shower first, already feeling hunger gnawing at her after the vigorous night. And shortly she heard another pop nearby and Harry walked it to join her. She suppressed a smile when she saw him sitting down carefully as well, both of them bearing their marks proudly. Harry did not even bother to wear a long sleeve shirt that would cover the rope burns around his wrists that were already darkening slightly.

"You appear to be entirely too comfortable in your seat." Harry looked at her questioningly, he himself squirming a bit.

"I am far from it, but don't let it show." she winked teasingly. She was about to continue but the waitress interrupted them again to take their order.

"Waffles with banana, crème fraiche, flaked almonds and honey please. Oh and some Peppermint tea." Hermione smiled kindly.

Harry took the menu from her looked it over quickly. "I'll have waffles as well, but with bacon and bourbon syrup. And a double espresso please." he ordered and handed the menu over. "I really need the carbs, my stomach has been growling at me for the past hour." he admitted.

Hermione grinned. "Well we did burn quite a few calories last night. And you can afford to pig out if you want to, with your perfect twink physique." she winked. "Which brings me to your promise to tell me about you and Lucius, before we got a bit...preoccupied."

Harry laughed softly and leaned back in his seat, trying not to wince. "I love how you call a foursome with two ex-Death Eaters 'being preoccupied'." he teased.

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say, I guess Severus is rubbing off on me." she commented nonchalantly.

"Oh he did much more than that last night..and the night before..." Harry teased.

"Straying from the topic, dear Harry." she reprimanded teasingly just as their drinks arrived.

"What do you want to know?" he asked innocently, adding some much needed sugar into his coffee.

"How you met, how he knew you were submissive, how it all begun and why. The whole story." she encouraged.

"It's a long one." Harry warned.

Hermione shrugged. "I have time. Tonight we take a break from playing. And you have a collaring ceremony to plan as I hear, which I can help with. So we have the whole afternoon to chat if we need it, before crashing for such much needed sleep. But first, I need to know how this all came to be." she offered with a smile.

Harry nodded and took a sip from the rich brew before leaning back in his seat again. "Alright. Well, it was about 6 months ago when I was shopping at Tahif's. His shop is the best and I thought I would treat myself to a new ball gag, to celebrate the success of our business. Do you remember, I brought you a new cane that day." he winked.

Hermione grinned. "The bamboo wood. I was impressed. Had I known you got it at Tahif's, I would have gone shopping with you. But do go on." she encouraged.

Harry chuckled. "Well you can imagine my surprise when I am looking at the various displays and walking around as the only customer, when the doorbell rang to announce someone walking in.."

_Harry did not pay attention or turn around to see who walked in. Tahif's sex shop was very much oriented around their lifestyle, and was one of the few places that provided quality leather products. Hermione and him have been shopping there for years and never worried about someone recognising them, as the customer base was so very limited. That was why he did not expect to be interrupted in his perusal. _

"_Hmmm...well look who we have here.." he heard a familiar drawling voice, but could not quite place it, so he turned around and came face to face with Lord Malfoy himself. Splendid._

"_Lord Malfoy." he greeted cordially, even if coldly. _

"_Lord Potter-Black." Lucius replied with a soft smirk, replying according to etiquette. The look he was giving the young Lord with his piercing grey eyes was however anything but proper._

_Harry shuddered inconspicuously, knowing his clothing hid very little. He adored the feeling of leather and often wore leather trousers while running errands, along with a shirt of choice. Today, his outfit was quite tight and the gaze of the older Lord made him feel naked. He could feel the predatory side to Lucius. The man was a Dark Wizard afterall, and while Harry did not realise it in their previous close encounters during the war, a defined aura of dominance surrounded him. Whether it was the proud posture, the black velvet asserting his presence firmly, or the piercing gaze, Harry could not quite tell. But he knew he was in trouble if the man took interest in him. _

_He had been told many a times that most considered him a Dom as well, but those who truly lived the lifestyle could sense an uncollared submissive from miles away. And judging by Lucius' smirk, he was caught. "So, what brings Lord Malfoy into an establishment such as this?" Harry asked nonchalantly, glad for the albeit small distance separating their bodies. He had gone over a week without his pleasure and pain due to the work load, and he felt a pull when such a strong Dom stood so close. _

_Lucius observed him a moment and noticed the almost unconscious way the boy leaned towards his presence. Yes, Harry Potter was clearly and unmarked sub. How interesting... "I thought to revisit the days where my desires were free, and acquire a few new toys and other implements. I see however that the muggle technology has progressed greatly and so many options seem to be on display. Would you care to make any suggestions?" he asked, but there was a firmness behind the question and Harry natural felt inclined to obey. _

"_Is there anything specific you are looking for?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. _

_Lucius smirked and handed him a list and Harry made sure their skin did not touch or he would be in trouble. He looked over the list and nodded. "The swing and ropes will have to be ordered from the catalogue, I am sure Tahif has one at the front desk for you. He has quite the selection, I usually order from him for my club." he said without thinking, knowing he had screwed up the moment he looked at Lucius._

"_Your club?" Lucius inquired immediately. _

_Harry reached into the tight back pocket of his trousers and pulled out a contact card with his and Hermione's name, and the address of the club. "Maybe if you are looking to revisit the lifestyle, this could be a place for you." he offered. _

"_Perhaps.." Lucius agreed and put the card into the pocket of his robes. "Now, how about you show me around? I could use the opinion of a seasoned submissive on which products are worth investing into." he said softly, but Harry nonetheless lowered his gaze on instinct. Oh he was so screwed...probably literally if the feral glint in the man's eyes was anything to go by. _

_They walked around the shop, a floating basket following them to collect any possible purchases. Blindfolds, dildos, plugs, paddles, canes...Lucius was definitely investing into a whole new collection and Harry would give his opinion on materials or sizes where asked. They made several rounds through the shop before finding themselves back in front of the ball gags. _

"_I did not even ask what you were looking for today..Harry." Lucius positively purred, having dropped all formalities half an hour ago with regards to Harry's titles. He did not however offer to be called anything but Lord Malfoy or Sir in return, and Harry knew the blond was already making his intentions clear. _

"_Oh just a small personal treat. I was hoping to buy a new ball gag." he replied evenly, but knew his efforts to keep Lucius out of his personal space and out of interest were crumbling. He turned back towards the display, contemplating his choice and hoping to pick one soon and be out of here before he let himself give into the man's aura and command. _

_He did not however count on the strong tall body pressing closely into him from behind, a firm hand holding onto his hip to steady them both as a velvet-clad arm stretched past his face and picked out a simple yet elegant piece. The rubber of the ball was black and smooth, and the leather securing it appeared soft. Harry could almost smell it and feel it pressing into his face, a visible shudder this time shaking his built. Lucius pulled him even closer into his form, his hand almost offering the gag to the boy. "What do you think of this one?" the husky words were whispered into his ear and he felt a firm pulsing length rising against his lower back through the layers of clothing. _

_He almost moaned out his response, not managing to catch himself in time however with his words. "It will be a pleasure to wear it, Sir." he panted softly, not daring to move after such a proclamation._

_Lucius was suddenly no longer supporting his weight and he almost stumbled back, were it not for the hand that steadied his shoulder. He saw a pouch of galleons flying towards the front desk and Tahif looked up to assess the situation. He knew Harry well and inquired about his consent with a subtle leaning of his head. Harry nodded his well being, and so the man accepted the pouch, nodded to Lucius and pointed to the changing rooms in the back. _

_With a firm guiding touch, Lucius stirred Harry towards the back of the store, the filled basket following behind them. Internally, Harry was a mess of panic and excitement, as he knew Lucius was about to possess his body. What was he doing submitting himself to an ex-Death Eater? Was this safe enough? He knew Tahif was at the front desk, and he could protect himself with non-verbal magic if need be, but at the same time he didn't want to. Whatever Lucius had in store for him, he wanted to accept and let the world slip from him if only for a few moments under the guidance of those large strong hands. _

_Lucius opened the door on the largest of the private changing rooms and pushed Harry inside, locking up and silencing the room immediately. He offered the young man the gag and Harry took it without a word, pausing to look at the man a moment. His last chance to put an end to this before he was too far gone. Lucius merely stood there and observed him silently, giving him a moment to process what he needed as any experienced Dom would do. This was Harry's choice and the man would let Harry consider if he was willing to give up power to him. _

_Harry did not disappoint him and bit into the smooth rubber, the gag secured to his head in no time with practiced fingers. Lucius took in his actions and unbuttoned his cloak, folding it neatly and placing it over the back of a nearby chair. That would be all the clothing he would take off, as he wanted to enjoy the young man in front of him fully. _

"_Strip." came his next command, simple and firm, and Harry once again obeyed on instinct, the grey t-shirt swiftly pulled over his head and the leather trousers discarded with a bit more work, revealing his young toned body and slight frame, perfect for his submissive nature. "Turn around and walk to the narrow mirror. Place your hands on either side of it upon the wall and spread your legs into position." came his next order. _

_Harry did as commanded, bending his beck slightly and spreading his legs only a little bit wider than his shoulders for comfort. He could see Lucius towards him and could not the blood rushing towards his loins in heated expectation. As always, his skin became sensitive and heated with anticipation of a firm touch. He groaned softly around the rubber ball of the gag as Lucius pressed his clothed form against his nude back, the velvet caressing him sensually. _

"_Look at me..." Lucius whispered firmly and once the boy's vivid green eyes snapped back to focus on him through the mirror, continued. "As you cannot verbalise, your safety will be ensured by the mirror. If you need a moment to gather self, you will knock on it twice and I will check on your comfort. Three times and I will cease completely and immediately. Nod if you understand and accept." _

_Harry nodded twice, his breathing accelerating slightly. He needed to be used and possessed so badly. A week was entirely too long as the last encounter was disappointing, the Dom barely able to distinguish between spanking and paddling. This, this would be a treat. _

"_Good. Now, nod if you enjoy your submission with your pleasure.." Lucius whispered into his ear, his arousal rubbing against Harry's taunt cheeks._

_Harry moaned deeply with anticipation and nodded eagerly. Fuck, how he needed this man right here and right now.._

"_Perhaps if you are a good boy..." Lucius purred into his ear before taking a step back. "Keep your eyes open at all times. If I see you close them, I will stop." he warned and looked through the basket floating by his side, picking out two items that had Harry almost squirming with expected pleasure. The small black butt plug, and a wooden paddle. He was in freaking heaven..._

Harry paused in the story as their food arrived, taking his time to por the syrup over his waffles. Hermione was grinning at him wildly, reminding him of a Cheshire cat who had caught the canary.

"Harry James Potter, I am scandalised! You let Lucius dominate and fuck you in a changing room at Tahif's? You are a bad bad boy." she drawled with a chuckle.

Harry shrugged. "I swear to Merlin that man either has a camera system installed, or the mirror goes both ways. His grin was splitting his face when we were leaving and he looked like he knew entirely too much even though the door was locked and silenced." he took a bite from the bacon and hummed at the pleasant taste. "And for your information, he didn't fuck me. He only touched me twice with his bare hands really. Once, to make me come when he finally allowed it, and the other afterwards when my legs finally gave out." he clarified.

Hermione almost choked on her tea. "He had you to his mercy and did not take you? I am shocked, Lord Malfoy a procrastinator." she teased.

Harry threw a napkin at her, making her wince as she moved too hastily to evade it and aggravated one of her bruises. "All he used was that plug..and the paddle to make me nearly sob with pleasure. And he was adamant about after care, a true and experienced Dom as you saw last night. I admit it would have been a bit too much if he took me then, so he promised to save it for the next time. That is how it started. We would meet every other week, or every weekend, depending on the mood and our work load."

Hermione nodded, looking at her best friend a moment longer. "I am happy for you. Seeing you last night with Lucius only confirmed just how well suited he is for you." she offered gently before grinning. "And he does appear to fuck like a god if your moans were anything to go by." she teased.

"Says the banshee. All it took was one flick from Snape's whip and you were howling." he gave as good as he got with a smirk.

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say, it seems we have picked quite the pair of men." she winked. "Thank you for telling me by the way. I can't believe you've kept this from me for so long." she reprimanded lightly.

Harry offered a small smile. "I didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories." he said gently, but Hermione's gaze remained steady and a smile still stretched her lips.

"It has been years, I have learnt to cope." she promised. "Now, enough of this dreary topic, and let's talk your collaring ceremony while we eat." she suggested, noticing their waffles getting cold.

"Well, I haven't thought about it yet. Lucius wants me to put down ideas and then we can discuss them. Of course I have at least some say in this, but he will have to approve most."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Do you want it to be private or public?" she asked.

Harry immediately shook his head. "A private ceremony. I would have you witness it for me, and I am guessing Luc will have Snape present for himself. As we have already performed in front of each other and together, the test of my submission will be easy to do in front of the two of you." he smiled.

Hermione beamed. "I feel honoured to be a part of this. And the fact that Lucius is going to such lengths with your collaring speaks for itself you know."

Harry smiled. "He said we can afford anything we want, and can celebrate as long as our bodies allow. But there is so much to consider yet. Preparations, time, place, vows..." Harry begun panic a little, possibly due to the fac that they haven't slept after the long hours of submission and pleasure.

Hermione took his hand in hers and rubbed over his knuckles gently. "Calm down, it will be perfect, I promise. And just think of the beautiful collar Lucius will surely get for you. Tahif will get quite a commission for it, I am sure." she smiled encouragingly.

Harry calmed down and they finished their breakfast, Hermione paying for them both despite the young man's protests. "My treat today. Now come, we have a lot of planning to do. But before that. Let's go to Tahif's, I want to get a few things for Severus." she winked cheekily and only the sound of apparition cut off Harry's amused laughter. Life was good after all.


End file.
